


One Night at a Club.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Club Fic, Community: hp_getlucky, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sexual Tension, UST, club!fic, confident pansy, muggle friends, redeemed pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Pansy has Muggle friends, and they take her to a lesbian bar where she runs into a familiar face.





	One Night at a Club.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Thanks to [stgulik](https://stgulik.livejournal.com/) for the beta; all the remaining mistakes are mine.  
>  **Summary:** Pansy has Muggle friends, and they take her to a lesbian bar where she runs into a familiar face.

Pansy had never been the type of girl who spent her time investing in friendships. Especially friendships with other women. Things were hard as they were at Hogwarts, with her trying to always keep Blaise and Draco's attention. If she were friends with other girls, they'd only try to steal her light.

Now, years later, after the war and serving out her sentence working in a Muggle coffee shop, Pansy had realised her mistake. Female friendships were probably the best thing in the world. There was something to be said about women honestly _caring_ for other women, without wanting anything in return.

It wasn't the Slytherin way. Maybe there were women out there who only wanted to be friends to gain something from her, but thankfully, she'd quite lucked out in that department. Especially, when one of her co-workers invited her to a St Patrick's Day dance party at a lesbian club. "No boys allowed," was the theme, and Pansy was completely satisfied with it.

She was bisexual, and though she'd never even thought about pulling any of her co-workers at the café, she was itching to explore that side of hers. Her parents wouldn't approve, of course. They were waiting for her to finish her sentence of "Muggle immersion," and then find a suitable, Pureblood bloke to marry.

Well, her parents didn't know shite. Maybe they shouldn't have gone and sided up with the Dark Lord, and maybe they shouldn't have filled her with so much venom, so that she had had to suffer through this sentence in the first place.

Perhaps "suffer" was too strong of a word, but no one in the wizarding world needed to know Pansy actually liked her assignment, and she was _lucky_ Harry Potter was a sucker. If it was anyone else— Ron Weasley, for example — they would have let her rot in Azkaban. Still, Pansy didn't want to waste her time on what could have been. Instead, she focused on what she should be doing now. For example, finding the perfect Muggle outfit for this lesbian club.

After consulting with her co-worker Meg, who had invited Pansy out in the first place, and reviewing various pictures in _DIVA_ , Pansy believed she had the perfect outfit. She gelled her short hair to the side with a few strands sticking up, puckered her lips with a clear but glassy lip-gloss, and opted to wear an immaculate white button-down shirt— top three buttons opened—with navy blue trousers that tapered at the ankle. Her shoes were plain black flats, inspired by Audrey Hepburn in the films she'd seen with her co-workers, and she wore a green shamrock necklace — as it was all about _getting lucky_.

*0-0*

When Pansy arrived at Meg's flat in Camden Town, Meg took one look at her and let out a slow whistle.

"Darling, if I didn't love you like a sister, I'd try to get you in bed tonight." Meg teased Pansy, but then she inadvertently blushed. That was also something new for Pansy. She was used to getting compliments, but there was just something about Meg's tone that was more sincere, and it meant _more_.

"Shut up before I smack you upside the head," Pansy replied, but her tone was lacking her usual contempt.

Meg invited her in, and there, Pansy met Meg's friends who didn't work at the café, along with three of her flatmates. Pansy didn't know what it was like to be an adult, so-to-speak, and still have people you weren't related to, share your home. She had been done with roommates the moment she'd left Hogwarts. Nonetheless, she was jealous of Meg in that regard. Meg had real friends, people she shared a home with, people she could confide in. Pansy didn't have that. Not unless she wanted to hear Draco go on and on about his relationship with Potter, or Blaise only talking to her about other women and asking her opinions on them.

She loved her wizarding friends, but she could _never ever_ live with them.

*0-0*

After a few drinks, they all took a taxi to the lesbian club. Pansy had never been to anything like it before. She'd been to clubs, sure, but never one filled with women — short, tall, all types of bodies, all types of hair, and outfits. It was almost overwhelming.

Her heart pumped with the beat of the music, and she thought about going into the dance-floor and dancing by herself, since she'd seen other women out there doing the same. One of Meg's friends pulled her to the bar and bought her a shot of tequila. She put salt on the back of her hand, licked it, drank the shot and sucked on a piece of lime. Pansy followed suit. Involuntarily, her face scrunched up as her throat burned.

"First time?" the girl asked.

Pansy nodded. "For a lot of things."

"Do you live under a rock?" Pansy made a mental note to pay more attention next time someone was introduced. She really wished she knew this girl's name.

Pansy shrugged. "I've got strict parents."

"Oh yeah. I get it. Do they know you're—" The girl seemed to struggle for words as she gestured around the room.

"Bisexual," Pansy confirmed. "And yeah, they know. They don't like it. They're hoping I'll settle down with some nice bloke with a rich family and all that…" She was surprised at how comfortable she felt around this stranger. She could share limited information about herself without any judgement. Pansy smiled and offered to buy the next round.

"Maybe in a few minutes," said the girl, and pulled Pansy to the dance-floor.

They danced a while, with Pansy mostly jumping around. Her heart started to beat fast again. She wasn't particularly attracted to Meg's friend, but this kind of attention _was_ nice. Then the girl pulled Pansy close to whisper in her ear.

"I hope you don't mind…I mean, I don't want to lead you on. But, my ex is here. I like you and it's fun dancing with you but—I mean—If you think I'm being a total arsehole, just tell me. Okay? I don't want you to think—"

Whatever high Pansy was feeling, having this much attention from another woman, came crashing down. She struggled to not show it on her face. She looked at Meg's friend and nodded with a shrug. "I understand. Thanks for the attention, I suppose…" She started to pull away but the girl didn't let go of her hold on Pansy.

"Pansy, you're gorgeous, and you look _amazin'_." She looked sincere. "One of the reasons I was out here dancing with you is because you're fucking gorgeous. My ex, who has been staring at us the whole time we've been dancing, can't seem to take her eyes off you. I thought of all the women here, _you_ , could actually make her jealous."

At that, Pansy couldn't help but grin. "You really know how to catch a girl's attention," she said.

Meg's friend shrugged. "If my heart didn't belong to another, you'd be in my arms in a heartbeat."

"I seem to get that a lot," she said with a smile. It was almost exactly what Draco had once said to her. Of course, his heart had always belonged to Potter. "How about that second shot you'd promised me?"

The other girl laughed. "I believe it was _you_ who had promised to buy _me_ one."

"Remembered that, did you?" Pansy teased and they left the dance floor to head over to the bar.

*0-0*

Meg's friend tried to get the bartender's attention. In fact, it seemed _everyone_ was trying to get the woman's attention. She wore a purple, tight-fitted shirt with a purple bow-tie and a grey vest. Her arms were covered with tattoos, and her ears had more than five piercings each. Pansy found herself admiring the bartender as well.

"Wait, before I forget…" Pansy said to her new friend, " _what_ is your name?"

The girl laughed again and as she was about to reply, another voice cut through.

" _Parkinson_?"

Pansy, surprised by the use of her surname, turned around to look at the person who had called out to her. Her eyes widened and she couldn't stop herself from speaking with derision. " _Weasley_?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny Weasley. Pansy gave her a once-over, and hated herself for thinking how the woman looked _good_. Her red hair was tied up, and she wore long, dangly earrings. She wore a dark grey t-shirt with a leather jacket, dark denims, and black leather shoes.  
Pansy knew that shirt, and she _knew_ that jacket. She was the one who'd purchased those items.

"First of all," Pansy gestured with both her arms," _that_ should be obvious. And are you wearing Draco's clothes?"

Weasley had the decency to look sheepish. "Draco lets me borrow his stuff sometimes."

"Who's Draco?" Pansy's friend asked.

"My ex-boyfriend," said Pansy, and at the same time, Weasley said, "My ex-boyfriend's boyfriend."

The girl started to laugh, and this time, it wasn't the sweet, _you're so cute, Pansy_ laugh. It was honest-to-Merlin roar. "I would ask, but it looks like—"

"Sasha?"

Another woman called to Pansy's new friend. _Sasha_. At least, now Pansy knew her name.

"Oh, hey Julia," Sasha said uncomfortably. Pansy recognised the newcomer as the woman that'd been staring at them when Pansy and Sasha were dancing.

"Can we talk?" _Julia_ asked.

Sasha turned to look at Pansy. "What do you think?"

Pansy shrugged. "If you're okay, I'm fine. I can dance by myself for a while." 

Before walking away, Sasha leaned into Pansy's ear and whispered, "Don't you dare leave before telling me who this fierce, red-headed goddess is, alright?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned around to the bar once again to order herself a shot of Don Julio. "If you don't leave first," she said. She finally caught the bartender's eye, and thoroughly ignoring Weasley's presence next to her.

*0-0*

As Sasha and Julia walked away, Weasley came over and stood next to Pansy. After Pansy ordered her drink, the bartender looked at Weasley and smiled with recognition.

"Ginny! How are you, gorgeous?"

"Doing well, Tina. What's new with you?"

Tina winked. "You know. Another night, another lady."

Weasley shook her head and laughed. "You're something else."

"So who's your friend?" Tina asked, pointing at Pansy.

"A friend from school," Weasley said vaguely. Before Tina could reply, she was called away to make someone else a drink.

"So you know everyone here?" Pansy asked, trying to sound casual. She didn't want to care about why Weasley was there. Her night had gone from awesome, to mediocre, to awkward in the span of ten minutes.

"Just a few. That's why I was surprised to see you here. I've never seen you—"

"My friends invited me."

"Muggle friends?" Weasley whispered. Pansy looked around and gave a curt nod. "Wow, how things have changed."

Pansy sharpened her gaze at Weasley. "You know perfectly well why that's the case. Now kindly get out of my way." Pansy walked away, as fast as she could, and ran right into Meg.

"Pans, where have you been?" Meg asked, looking concerned. "And what's wrong?"

Pansy shook her head. "Nothing, just ran into someone I didn't want to see," she said. "I was dancing with Sasha but—"

"Yeah, she and Julia are snogging behind the DJ booth right now," Meg said, rolling her eyes. "So, do you want to dance more or… My girl Terry has a corner sofa reserved. We can go there and just sit around a bit."

"It's okay. If you want to dance—"

"Pansy?" Weasley's soft voice sent shivers down Pansy's spine as her hot breath teased Pansy's ear. No, she didn't want this right now. She was at the club tonight with her friends to forget everything from her past. She was there to have fun, and snog women, and not deal with this right now.

"Can we not?" Pansy whirled around and all but spat in Weasley's face. "Do you mind? I have my whole existence to deal with you and your kind. So can we _not_?"

Weasley looked taken aback but she strode on. "I was just going to ask you if you wanna dance? No talking. Just dancing. If your friends are okay with it, that is."

Pansy turned to see Meg staring at Weasley, no doubt taking in all her gorgeous glory. "Oh love, I _don't_ mind. And if Pansy doesn't want to, I'll dance with you."

Pansy resisted rolling her eyes. Of all the places in the Muggle world, why did she have to come _here_? She opened her mouth to say no. She was _determined_ to say no, but Weasley stepped forward and touched Pansy's shamrock necklace and held the pendant in her hand.

"This is gorgeous," she said.

"It's for luck," Pansy said, dryly.

Weasley smiled, and her eyes locked with Pansy's. "So, am I lucky enough for a dance?"

Pansy heard Meg whimper behind her. She had half a mind to just walk away from it all and deal with the consequences later. She didn't know where she was, as they'd all arrived via taxi from Meg's flat, but she could simply find an Apparating spot and go home. But Pansy also knew this wasn't the kind of thing she could run away from. Meg would give her a hard time at work next time, and if Weasley was wearing Draco's shirt and jacket, then Draco would surely contact her via Floo _tonight_.

All she could do was nod once, and let Weasley take her away to the dance-floor. Wasn't that _just her luck_?

The music changed, almost as if on cue, and Weasley wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist and pulled her close. "You look quite fetching."

"I do have a taste, you know. Given how I'd bought Draco the jacket and recommend him to purchase that shirt. Didn't realise _you_ needed help, as well."

"Oh, stop it!" Weasley said in a teasing tone. "I don't borrow other people's clothes all the time. I recently went through a bad break up and, I dunno, was talking to Draco and he suggested an outfit I might like. He knew before I did I needed to explore more outside my comfort zone. You know us Gryffindors, we like what we like, and we stick with it. We need someone else to come and wake us up. I mean, Luna's been trying to get me to go out with her for ages, but I don't think I’m all that into her lifestyle. And ever since I started coming here—well, honestly—it's been kind of a dream. This place is really fantastic, isn't it?"

Pansy shrugged. "It has its moments." She didn't want Weasley to know it was her first time.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd try to pull a really hot girl here—not someone like you."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Stop, will you?"

"What?"

"Just stop it. I didn't come here to shack up with someone I already know. The beauty about this place," _—from what I can gather—_ Pansy thought, "is that it's got no strings attached. I can't have something leading me back to the wiza— _our_ world."

"I wasn't going to go and announce it in the _Prophet_ I ran into you, Pansy."

"Hm. I'll just have to take your word for it."

"But…" Weasley closed the distance between them, and then her hands were roaming down Pansy's body until they reached the top of her trousers. She hooked her thumbs in the belt loops and pulled Pansy closer still. Before she knew it, Pansy could feel Weasley's skin as her thumbs caressed the skin between her shirt and the seam of her trousers. She massaged gently. "I didn't mean any offence," she whispered.

"What?" Pansy asked, absentmindedly. She was lost in the sensation of feeling the bit of skin against her as she pressed closer to the woman. Weasley's leg sneakily insinuated itself between Pansy's thighs and before she knew it, Pansy was riding it.

"I saw you before…" Weasley said, "before I realised it was you. I saw you dancing with _Sasha_." The way Weasley said Pansy's friend's name was almost in derision.

"Do you know her?" Pansy asked, pressing her chest against Weasley's and loving the sensation of their joined bodies. Gods, could she really feel so good against a woman she wanted to despise?

"No," Weasley said, shaking her head. "I've seen her before, never with you."

"Well, I've never been here before," Pansy confessed.

"Oh." Weasley seemed to take a pause. "I'd love to—I mean, I'd love to show you around."

"Yeah?" Pansy said in a low, drawling tone. "There's more?"

"Well…" Weasley cleared her throat before she leaned in some more. Her leg pressed against Pansy, and her hand cupped Pansy's arse. "The billiards are downstairs, along with karaoke, but that's if you know the Muggle songs, and upstairs…" She all but moaned against Pansy's ear. "The boys are upstairs. We could _watch_ them. The security is quite slack on the upper level — if you're there at the right time, you can get a good show."

"Is that what you like, Weasley? You like a good show?" Pansy asked, grinding down on Weasley's leg. Her hand pulled on the back of Weasley's neck, bringing their lips centimetres apart.

"It's just an option…" Weasley visibly gulped. Perhaps this former Gryffindor didn't expect Pansy to take her up to the challenge. "I'd have no problem watching _you_."

"I thought it was _no boys allowed_?" Pansy said, sobering up. "Wasn't that the whole point of lesbian night?"

"Technically," Weasley said, his finger drawing down on Pansy's face as if memorising the shape, "it's against Muggle law to discriminate a gender into entering an establishment." She leaned in and sucked on Pansy's jaw, the wench that she was. "So the boys go to the upstairs level. They have the option of coming down but they don't, for _obvious_ reasons…"

"But the girls can go upstairs and watch…"

"Yeah, because it's fun," said Weasley. "It's fun to watch."

"What's the point?"

Weasley shrugged. "To lose ourselves?"

"Or avoid the topic at hand," Pansy said, pulling herself closer to Weasley and feeling as if any distance between them was too much.

Sure, she'd said she came here to forget _her_ world and join _this_ one, but Weasley was something else, and Pansy was not against changing her mind. Draco had said there was just _something_ about Gryffindors.

"What are we avoiding? We're just dancing."

"Yeah," Pansy said, licking Weasley's bottom lip, and feeling the woman shudder. "We're dancing around the idea that I might wanna fuck you tonight."

Weasley bit her lower lip and stopped dancing. With her leg still between Pansy's thighs she looked at Pansy, and asked, "Do you?'

"Ginny Weasley, this might just be your lucky night." Maybe this time, Pansy can give the others something to talk about. Maybe this time, people would wanna watch _her_.

As always, Pansy found herself thankful she was lucky enough to have Muggle friends. If she and Ginny left the club before Meg and company, Pansy would escape the twenty questions. Hopefully.

* * *

the end


End file.
